What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-2y = 1$ $6x-12y = -2$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 1$ $-2y = 4x+1$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x-12y = -2$ $-12y = -6x-2$ $y = \dfrac{1}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{6}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.